Move Out
by VampireFace13
Summary: Ethan's cousin, Elphie, moves to Whitechapel and turns the town upside down. Will her pwes be too much for her and the guys too handle and will she find love?


**I don't own anything! No flamers please and thank you! Enjoy! ;)**

"Elphie, sweetie, can you come downstairs? Your father and I need to talk to you." said my mother.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs. I walked into the living room, where my parents were sitting next to each other on the couch. I sat in the recliner next to them and asked, "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Well,sweetie, we are moving to Whitechapel, which is in Canada. We will be staying with your Aunt Samantha, Uncle Ross, cousin Ethan and cousin Jane. You'll probably be staring in Ethan's room until we find a house there, OK?" my father replied.

I looked at them in shock and yelled, "You expect me to move out of the country? Away from my friends and family and the only life I have EVER known?"

They simply nodded and I ran out the door, going for a long walk. I did this often hoping to clear my thoughts instead all it did was make me so mad that I started moving things with my mind on accident. I kept walking until I got to my best friend, Jessica's house. She answered the door with a great big smile until she saw how pissed I was. She frowned at me and asked, "Elphie, are you OK?"

"No, I am not OK. I just found out that I am moving to Canada. I don't want to leave you guys." I replied while walking into her house and taking a seat on her couch.

"Wait a second, did you just say that you are leaving to move to Canada?" she asked, looking at me as though she was going to die.

I frowned and started pacing the floor. As I was pacing the floor, I said, "I am also going to be staying with my Aunt Sam and her husband and children. I really, really don't want to go either. Well I better get home before I get in major trouble with my parents. Plus I have to room with my cousin Ethan."

"Alright. I will miss you lots. Don't forget to write and call and text. I'll also ask if you can come and visit and can I have your motorcycle?" asked Jessica.

I glared at her and replied, "No, that's what I plan on driving there but I will give you something to remember me by, k?"

She nodded and I left, waving a goodbye as I left her house to go home. As I was walking home, I suddenly started to get the beginnings of a vision. I started to rush home so I could quickly draw my vision. I got to my house just in time to grab out one of my many sketchbooks. Once I had my sketchbook, I began drawing the vision, which was of me and my parents meeting my aunt, uncle, and two cousins.

I smiled, realizing that it might not be too bad living in Whitechapel. Maybe I would get to meet my first boyfriend when I move there. Which would be quite cool. I went up the stairs to my room and pulled a few suitcases out of my closet. Then I started packing my bags and boxes so that it was ready for tomorrow when we were leaving since we lived so close to the Canadian border. Once I was done packing my entire room, I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

when I woke up the next morning, I got up and took a shower. Once I was out of the shower, I got dressed in a black and white tank top with a black bow on it, short shorts, black combat boots, silver rose earrings, a pentacle necklace,and a leather jacket with a fleece sweater underneath. Then I went back into my bathroom and put a black and white bow in my hair.

Then I went downstairs and made myself some toast and coffee. Once I had eaten I asked, "Mom, Dad, and Melinda, are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah, we have been ready for quite a while. Are you going to follow us on your bike?" asked Melinda, my younger sister.

"Yeah. Let's go."

I heard the garage door starting to open and I quickly grabbed my phone and Superman headphones. Once I had my stuff, I grabbed my keys and went into the garage. Then I put on my sunglasses and helmet with a clear shield on it. I put my keys in the ignition and headed backed it out of the garage, heading for my new life in Whitechapel.

We got to Whitechapel about eight hours later. When I pulled into my Aunt Sam and Uncle Ross's driveway, I revved my engine. Suddenly two boys, one who was tall with green eyes and medium brown hair and a boy who was slightly shorter with brown eyes and dark brown hair,walked out and I noticed one to be my cousin, Ethan.

I took my helmet off and turned off my engine. The boys looked at me and asked, " You drive a motorcycle?"

"Yeah. I got my license just recently. And riding a motorcycle just makes me feel so free." I answered while going over to my parent's car.

The boys followed me to the car and grabbed my stuff out of the back. Once we had a little bit of my stuff, we walked into the house and my Aunt Sam gave me a great big hug. I smiled and she said, "Elphie, you have grown up so much since I last saw you were so tiny. You are even more beautiful as well."

I felt myself starting to blush and I moved my head and my light brown hair with red highlights fell into my face. We broke apart and my mom said, " OK, so I am sure you remember Ethan and Jane but this is his friend, Benjamin Weir, but he prefers Benny."  
I nodded my head and said, "My name is Elphie and before you ask, it doesn't stand for anything."

Benny laughed and replied, "I wasn't going to ask but OK and you seem really nice. So let's take your stuff up to your room. Wait... where are you staying?"

"I'm staying in Ethan's room."

"OK, well let's start moving this stuff into his room then."

I smiled and each of us grabbed some stuff and started moving towards the stairs. Once we moved everything in, I started unpacking some of my stuff. Most of it was my comics, which consisted of Marvel comics. As I was unpacking everything, the boys looked at me strangely and I ignored them. As they were staring at me, I started unpacking my clothes and sticking them in Ethan's closet trying to get my clothes color coordinated, also color coordinating Ethan's clothes in color coordinating order. Ethan and Benny walked over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Color coordinating my clothes and yours. I am a little OCD about my closet. I can fix it back to normal if you want." I replied, while trying to set it up the way I found it.

"No ,no. That's fine. Whatever makes you most comfortable." Ethan said.

I smiled and continued to do that. Then I continued on to the bookshelf, trying to alphabetize it so that it would be easier to find anything on Ethan's shelves. He just looked at me with a smile on his face seeming to understand that I was just a little OCD or just that I liked to keep things organized. Suddenly the door burst open and a blond boy walked in. I could tell he was shocked to see me and he asked, "Ethan, who is this hot chick?"

I got up and answered for myself, "My name is Elphie Morgan and if you didn't know already by the last name; I'm Ethan's cousin."

"Was that your bike outside?"

I nodded and went back to my previous organizing. As I was pulling out my sketchbooks, Benny asked, "You draw? Can I see?"

I nodded my head and then shook it as to say no because well my drawings were kinda personal and I never let anyone besides my friends look at them. Although I only really had a couple of friends because people thought that I was crazy. I only had three friends, Jessica and Alyssa. Suddenly my phone buzzed, alerting me that i had a new text message. I smiled and pulled it out of my pocket, seeing that it was a text from Jessica. "Dude, you left without saying goodbye?"

"Yeah, sorry about that, Jess. I meant to but we had to leave like really really early this morning to get here. I promise I will make it up to you. Tell Alyssa the same thing to,k?"

"OK. I can do that no problem. Hope it's great there."

"It is there is even a cute guy here that well lets just say I had a vision of us together last night while I was asleep."

"Ooh, name please."

"His name is Benny. He's my cousin's best friend, so I don't really feel like I should go for it."

"Give it a few months and then maybe go for, sweets."

"OK. Thanks for the advice. Well I better get back to unpacking and organizing Ethan's stuff to the point where I will feel much more comfortable."

"OK. Have fun. We miss you lots. I hope you have a wonderful day. Stay awesome. Oh and uh send me a picture of Benny and your cousin too. And it's no problem helping you out. Bye. Love you in a non-homo way."

"Love you in a non-homo way too, sweets. Bye."

I put my phone back into my pocket and continued unpacking. I finished at dinner time and both Ethan and I went down the stairs along with Benny and Rory. Benny ended up staying for dinner but Rory left, saying something about his mom being worried if he didn't show for dinner. The three of us headed to the dining room and I ended up sitting between Benny and Ethan. I tried not to eat too much due to the fact that I am a vegetarian and all they had was meat and salad. I mostly ate the salad when Aunt Sam noticed and asked, "Elphie, why aren't you eating any meat?"

"Oh, well I am a vegetarian, so I don't eat meat. I haven't eaten meat for like two years. Don't feel bad for not knowing though because there was no way for you to know. I mean I know my dad doesn't really keep in contact with you guys all that much." I replied before taking another big bite of salad.

"Wait you don't eat meat? Why not?"asked Benny while taking a big bite of his steak.

"Because I think that animals have a right to live on this earth just as much as we do and we shouldn't use them as a food source to feed our hunger and blood lust." I replied, making sure that I had proved my point.

The boys just shook their heads at me and the rest of dinner was spent in silence. When I was done, I got up from my seat and went into the kitchen. I rinsed my plate and put it in the dishwasher before going upstairs to "my room". When I got upstairs, I went straight into Ethan's room and went through my luggage, searching for my pajamas. Once I found them, I took them into the bathroom and quickly changed. Then I took _Wicked_out of the bookshelf. I carried it down the stairs and sat down on the couch in the living room. I moved into a slouching position with my legs stretched out in front of me. I opened the book to where I had left off last and began reading when suddenly the couch dipped by my feet. I glanced up and saw Benny and Ethan sitting next to each others by my feet. I shook my head and asked, "What are you two morons doing?"

"Sitting on the couch. I thought that was obvious." replied Ethan.

I gave an exasperated sigh and continued reading the deliciously good book in front of my nose. I was enjoying it until one of the boys decided to tickle my feet. I started laughing really hard and dropped my book. It landed with a thump on the floor and I yelled in between laughs, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"We thought it would be be funny. Plus you are ignoring us by reading your stupid book." replied Benny.

"It's not stupid. I love this book and the musical that was based on it. And I have seen some of the books that you like and well they are rather stupid compared to my books."

Ethan shook his head and asked, "Like what?"

"Like your Star Wars books. I mean the movies were awesome but the books well they were rather lame."

The both looked at me like I had just grown two heads. I sighed and decided to go back to my book. I was fully immersed in my book when Aunt Sam walked in. She said goodnight to the three of us and kissed Ethan and me on the forehead. Ethan looked embarrassed but I didn't really care. She looked at Benny when she asked, "Are you staying the night,Benny?"

"Yeah, i think so. Is that OK, Mrs. M?" he replied, looking at her with an inquisitive look on his face.

She nodded her head and went up stairs, telling us to have fun and not make too much noise. We laughed and I went back to my book, trying desperately to ignore the boys. As I was reading, I heard the boys whispering and distinctly heard Ethan say, "Benny, she's my cousin. No. Just no."

I raised an eyebrow but ignored them, going back to my book. I felt my eyelids starting to get heavy. I sat up closing my book, silently, and heading up the stairs. I felt the boys' eyes following me as I made my way slowly up the stairs. I opened the door to Ethan's room and walked over to the air mattress on the floor. I laid down,covering myself with the blanket. I tried getting in a comfortable position but still couldn't sleep, so I grabbed my iPod. I put it on a sleep mode and picked out a song by My Chemical Romance. While it started playing, I grabbed my sketchbook, a pencil and eraser and put them near the bed just in case I would need them at anytime during the night. Then I laid back down and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next morning to Benny yelling profanities at a video game. I sighed and sat up, looking around. Then I got up and headed over to the closet, searching for something cute to wear. I looked in the black section immediately finding a shirt then I went over to the dresser, pulling out shorts. Once I had my clothes, I went into Ethan's bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I got out of my shower, I got dressed in a "I volunteer" t shirt and short shorts. I walked out of his bathroom and started putting on my combat boots. Then I went searching for my favorite hat, which happened to be a One Direction hat. When I found that, I went searching for my guitar earrings and paper plane necklace. I put them on and asked, "So what are you two nerds doing?"

"We are playing a video game called Werewolves VS Zombies 2." Ethan replied. "It's awesome. Even better than the first."

I shook my head and looked around the room for my sketchbook. I didn't see it anywhere and as I was looking for it, Benny asked, "Whatcha looking for?"

"My sketchbook. It was beside my bed last night but I don't see it now. Do either of you know where it is?"

"Well I wanted to see what was in it and here it is." said Benny, while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I glared at him and yelled, "YOU DID WHAT?"

He freaked out and lost the game. He handed me the sketchbook and replied, "You're really good if that helps any."

I continued my glare. I ripped the sketchbook out of his hand and responded with a, "I am going for a ride. If anyone asks where I am at just say I rode off on my bike and will be back later."

I could feel things on the wall starting to quake lightly with my anger at Benny. I walked out of the room, clomping down the stairs as I went. When i got to the bottom floor, I walked out the front door and over to my bike parked in the driveway. I put the key in the ignition as I climbed on it and put my helmet on. I revved the engine and took off down the street. I was just cruising when suddenly two vampires stopped in front of me. I turned around and headed the other way. I was speeding really bad but I really needed to escape from the vampires. I forgot that they have super speed and the next thing I know I am being flung from my bike. I shrieked as I was flying through the air. I twisted myself in the air and landed on my feet on the ground about 100 feet away from the vampire.

The vampire pounced on me and because I wasn't expecting it, I fell to the ground. The vampire was straddling me, smirking down at me, he asked, "What are your last words before I bite you?"

"Benny, Benny, help. Ethan. Ethan and Benny, help me!" I screeched, twisting and turning, trying to get out of range of his teeth, but to no avail.

The next thing I know, Benny and Ethan have shown up. I smiled as the two lured the vampire away from me. I flipped myself up onto my feet and as soon as I did that, I saw the vampire advancing toward Benny and Ethan. I looked around me for something that could work as a stake. I found a for sale sign in a yard nearby and concentrated on it, trying to throw it at the vampire. The sign lifted out of the ground and went flying toward the vampire. It hit him in the back and he disappeared in a pile of dust. The guys stood there shocked as they realized that the vampire was gone and that they didn't cause it too. I stood there with a smile on my face and Benny asked, "Did you do that?"

I nodded my head and replied, "I'm a psychic. I have telepathy and I see visions so I'm a seer as well."

"That's so... cool!" exclaimed Benny with an excited look on his face.

I laughed for probably the first time since I had arrived in Whitechapel. Benny and Ethan exchanged looks and were about to say something when my phone went off playing _More Than a Band_. That was Jessica's ring tone. I smiled and answered, "Chello?"

"Yellow," she replied.

"Sup?"

"Not much. Just being bored without you here."

"I'm sorry, Jessica. Maybe if you ask your parents nicely well your foster parents, you can come and live with us."

"I'll see what I can do but what about. What about Alyssa, I mean, she is like our sister so do you think maybe she could come too."

"I'll see what I can do but we will have to wait until we move into the new house 'cause my aunt and uncle's house can't hold us all."

"OK. That's fine but I am still gonna try to convince them."

I smiled and replied, "Well, I better go because the nerds are giving me weird looks plus I have to meet their babysitter."

"Wait they have a babysitter? Aren't they our age?"

"Yes but Benny doesn't. He just hangs out with Ethan like all the time. And yes, they are our age."

"OK, well I will talk to you later, Jess."

I hung up and turned back around to face the boys. I went over to my bike, wondering if it was OK. I was scanning the surface of it for any damage when Benny walked up behind me and asked, "Why did those vampires try to attack you?"

"Well, my friends and I fight against monsters occasionally but well that's only because we technically have to. Well anyway, monsters are always after me and Alyssa and Jessica." I replied, luckily finding no scratches on my motorcycle.

I got on my bike and looked at the boys before taking off down the street. The boys just watched as I took off. I smiled and turned on to Ethan's street. Then I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I put the kickstand down and got off. I walked up the driveway with my helmet and keys in hand. I walked into the house and put my keys next to the door before going up the stairs to Ethan's room. I was really tired from all of that lifting thing with my mind thing, so I kinda felt like I could possibly pass out at anytime. The next thing I know, the boys are running through the doorway. I sighed as I started to feel woozy and felt myself falling. Benny caught me and asked, "Are you OK, Elphie?"

"No. I used up too much energy to..." I tried to reply before my world went black.

**Hope y'all liked it. Rate, comment, subscribe and all that jazz!**


End file.
